


Cats and Snakes

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha! David, Alpha!Snake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternet Universe, Cock Sucking, David/Ocelot - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Multi, NSWF, Ocelot/Big Boss - Freeform, Omega!Ocelot, Rough Sex, younger man/older man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of summer, Ocelot is busy checking the food supply for Mother Base when an unexpected Snake slithers in on the unsuspecting Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on Mother Base in a lovely universe where everybody still lives there, David lives there, and Ocelot looks like he did in The Phantom Pain.   
> Also spoilers for the Phantom pain too.

Ocelot huffed and tried not to die in the lower storage room on Mother Base. It was the middle of summer and even being underground didn’t provide any relief. The only relief was Kaz and the docks he had set up so that the soldiers could dive into the water.

Big Boss had approved it after the first three soldiers had passed out from heat exhaustion and moral had sky rocketed as a result.

However, Mother Base still had to function and someone had to do inventory in the food storage room.

Unfortunately that fell to Ocelot because Kaz was too busy playing friendship buddies with the other soldiers, and Big Boss, nor Venom, could not be trusted in to the food store room.

So it, like much of the handling of the details that Big Boss or Kaz overlooked, fell to Ocelot’s shoulders.

Except why did it have to be so damn hot?

He had only been in the room for half an hour and the sweat was trickling down his forehead. He tugged on his scarf restlessly, checking the amount of condensed milk to what was supposed to be on the sheet he held in his hand.

There was a three can difference. Not too much to worry about. Probably just some soldier craving something sweet.

Speaking of sweet, Ocelot sighed and quietly glancing around the room, he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and sighed in relief, pulling it out of his pants and letting it hang open. It was a relief, if only for a few minutes, but Ocelot could feel his hot skin cooling to something more manageable.

Better now, Ocelot kept checking the supplies against the inventory list Kaz had left him on his desk.

He was so busy counting the number of powdered egg sacks he didn’t even hear the door open, or it close after a few moments, or the booted footsteps as they approached. Instead, he smelled the person behind him before he ever saw them.

Heat like the hottest pepper combined with something wild and savage that made his stomach clench and the mark on his shoulder ache.

Ocelot’s hummed appreciatively, fighting the smile.

“I thought you were off swimming.” Ocelot commented, checking the large sacks of rice. With Curry night every Thursday night, they went through rice at an almost alarming rate but according to the inventory, they were doing just fine.

No response.

Ocelot hummed again.

He knew this game but his ears picked up the deliberate steps Snake took as he approached from behind him. Could hear his breathing, low, rough, and like he had been panting. Ocelot didn’t blame him, not in this heat.

Ocelot shifted on his feet, wondering if he should glance back at Snake but knew it would ruin the mood.

Snake was hunting.

It was the game Ocelot let Snake indulge in.

He couldn’t hold back the shiver as fingers touched his hips, hesitant but then firm and hard, and Snake pressed against him from behind, grinding his erection into his ass, panting into his ear. Those hands drifted up, tracing his belly button with slow, lazy, swirls.

“Pretty omega.”

Ocelot’s eyes widened.

Slowly he glanced over his shoulder, fighting the rising panic as he met the blue eyes of the boy who looked like Snake did decades ago.

“David?” Ocelot whispered.

David focused on his mouth, watching his lips move before those blue eyes drifted up to Ocelot’s eyes and Ocelot watched as that predatory gleam he knew all too well seep into those eyes.

Ocelot slammed his elbow into David’s waist, ignoring the sharp yell. He spun on his heel and got two feet to the door before David slammed him against the shelves stocked with powdered milk. He grunted, trying to hit him, cursing himself for having left his revolvers on his desk. Faster than he would have liked, David tore off his scarf and spun him around, hitting him in the stomach hard enough that he gasped. With efficiency that would have made Boss proud, David bound his arms above his head to the one of the metal shelves using his scarf before Ocelot could catch his breath. 

When he did, Ocelot swallowed hard as David stepped back, appraising him.

“So fucking pretty.” David rasped, his eyes fevered.

Ocelot didn’t know if it was the heat, but judging by David’s look, his rut had finally decided to rear itself. He knew Kaz had planned on dragging David to Alaska when his next rut took place, just so David didn’t try and take on Snake’s in front of Mother Base, but judging by the glazed look, the erection straining against his pants, and the way he clenched his hands at his side, it was happening now. 

Ocelot had to get control of the situation, and fast.

“I am claimed. You have no right.” Ocelot said, pressing against the shelving as David suddenly pressed against him, his nose buried in Ocelot’s neck.

“You smell like me. Like mine.” David groaned.

Fuck.

“I am not yours, David.” Ocelot spoke slowly, noting how those blue eyes flashed with fury. “I belong to Big Boss.”

“Big Boss is a fucking old man who’ll die soon.” David growled, grinding his cock against Ocelot’s thigh. “You’re mine.”

Ocelot could feel his own cock hardening. He blamed David’s voice.

“David, listen to me, I am bonded—”

“To an alpha that can’t breed you,” David ran his fingers up Ocelot’s side, noting with glee the shiver at his touch. He dragged his blunt nails down Ocelot’s side, smiling at the stifled moan. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

Mentally he knew this was the wrong Snake, but his body and his omega sense were absolutely convinced that the nineteen year old pressing against him with the rock hard cock and harsh voice was Snake, his mated Alpha.

“Wouldn’t you rather have Kaz? Fuck him until he can’t walk and mewls your name?” Ocelot asked, his breath hitching as David kissed his neck. He moved down slowly, pressing small kisses to his collar bone.

“He’s drowning in the scent of other alphas, omegas, and even betas.” David growled. “You smell fucking delicious.”

Ocelot fought against the moans rising in his throat. His skin burned where David’s lips trailed down his chest. He drew in a quick breath, turning his head as David found one his nipples. 

David flattened his tongue against the sensitive nub, and then flicked it was his tongue, smiling as Ocelot finally moaned when he bit the nipple. His free hand went to Ocelot’s other nipple and he plucked at the puckered flesh, practically groaning himself as Ocelot moan turned into a gasp.

Ocelot struggled against his bounds because he could feel his ass starting to slick and he knew David would smell him in a matter of seconds. He swallowed and using his lavage, bucked David off his chest.

David stumbled back, his eyes wide, and then his eyes darkened.

“Fucking Omega,” David growled, his voice so low it would have done justice to Snakes and Ocelot groaned at the sound of it.

David was back at him, except he dropped his to knees and Ocelot watched, bewildered as David unbuckled his belt, and lowered his zipper, pushing down his pants until they pooled around his boots.

Ashamed, Ocelot looked away again, his face burning as David grabbed his cock, curling his hand loosely around the swollen flesh, and it gave it several pumps, watching Ocelot’s face.

Fuck. Shit. This was not going to end well.

Ocelot opened his mouth, maybe to talk sense into David when David tilted his head and flicked his tongue against the tip. Ocelot’s breath caught, his head swimming while David sucked his cock, his cheeks hollowing, his head bobbing up and down.

David wasn’t quite as skilled as Snake, but he was working hard, and Ocelot could feel his orgasm building in his belly.

As soon as he came Ocelot knew he would be flipped around, his legs kicked open, and be fucked for all he was worth. He knew this because that was what Snake did to him, and David was a bit too much like Snake for his liking.

Panting, he tried to draw his legs up, to thrust into David’s mouth but every time David would retreat, flashing those eyes up at him and Ocelot would hurtle just a little bit closer to his orgasm.

When he felt fingers on the inside of his thighs, dragging through the slick there, ghosting over his entrance, Ocelot shut his eyes, crying out as he came.

“Snake!”

Panting, Ocelot sagged against his scarf, catching his breath as David let go of his cock. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as David stood up and cupped his jaw, and to Ocelot’s complete and utter surprise, he pressed his lips against Ocelots.

Ocelot blinked, his mind working overtime as he parted his lips, startled as he tasted his own seed on David’s tongue. His cheeks burned as David shared his cum between them. David pulled back and Ocelot swallowed, shivering at David’s look.

“After I fuck your ass? I’m going to lick you clean.” David murmured.

A jolt of lightning to his cock and Ocelot whimpered, his brows creasing.

“Turn around, pretty.” David said, hands gentle on Ocelot’s hips, turning Ocelot to face the shelves. 

Ocelot shivered as hands far too gentle for their own good spread his ass, and he listened intently as David lowered his fly. He whimpered again as he felt the head of David’s cock against his entrance. David pressed his lips to the back of Ocelot’s ear, his tongue flicking the soft shell.

“Mine.” David hissed, sinking his cock slowly into Ocelot’s ass.

Ocelot gulped, shifting on his feet to accommodate David’s girth. He really was a clone of Snake, all the way down to the size and shape of his cock. He tried to jut his hips out, to ease some of the pressure but David wouldn’t have it. He didn’t even have a chance to get used to David’s cock when the young snake started fucking his ass.

Ocelot tried to stop the whimpers, and the eventual mewls from spilling out. He tried to ignore the way David’s hands rubbed his stomach and hips, how his lips attacked the back of his neck, hesitating at the bite scar Snake had marked when he was still a young omega, and the world was complicated, but not as complicated as now.

But most of all, Ocelot tried to maintain his mentality under David’s onslaught of hands, cock and lips. 

It would be so easy, so fucking easy to start mewling, begging David to fuck him. To plead for the thrusts to get hard, for David to bit him, claim him all over again. 

It was so easy to forget they were in the food storage room and that David hadn’t locked the door.

Ocelot didn’t hear the door open, or the intake of breath, or the quiet footsteps because David had wrapped his arms around Ocelot’s waist, holding him tight as he fucked Ocelot’s body, grunting into his ear in a way that made Ocelot’s cock twitch and his body sing.

But as it was, Ocelot shifted, moaning as David increased his pace, growling and when he felt those teeth on his shoulder, Ocelot arched his neck, glancing back.

When he saw Snake and his phantom standing side by side, watching David fuck him, Ocelot mewled.

Oh, this was not going to end well.

In his fuzzy mind he could feel David’s cock swelling inside of him and could feel the tell-tale bulge of his knot seconds from locking them together until Ocelot’s ass was so full of cum he would be dripping it for the rest of the day.

That never happened.

Just as David came, He was yanked out of Ocelot’s ass. Ocelot gasped, his breathing shaky, his muscles trembling as David came all over his ass instead and David fucking roared.

Venom was holding onto him in a near death grip, while Snake eyed Ocelot then David. 

“You fucking touched him.” Snake hissed.

“S-Snake,” Ocelot whined, low in his throat.

“He’s fucking mine.” Snake growled, grabbing David’s hair and pulling hard enough that he cried out.

“Snake!” Ocelot called, distracting the Alpha. He arched his back and wiggled his hips. “Please, please fuck me, please!”

If he didn’t do something, Ocelot knew Snake would more than likely kill David.

Snake back handed David, sending him crashing into Venom’s arms.

“Please, Snake!”

Snake finally turned his attention to Ocelot and went to him. With jerky movements he pulled his cock from his pants and slammed home in Ocelot’s ass, grunting.

Ocelot didn’t stop the cry that crawled its way from his throat.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Snake snarled, wrapping his arms around Ocelot waist and chest, much as David had done, and started fucking.

Ocelot moaned, finally letting go, sagging in Snake’s arms, letting the mewls, and the moans and the whimpers come out. His poor omega brain was drowning in the smell of an Alpha rutting, his own Alpha’s fury at another touching him, and that strange Alpha scent Venom had.

If Ocelot was feeling excited, or frisky, he would probably beg Snake to let them all fuck him.

But as it was, the room was too fucking hot, there were too many people, his thighs and arms were starting to hurt, and Snake’s cock was fucking his ass for all he was worth.

Ocelot remembered letting out a wail when Snake came in his ass but then the world turned black.

When he woke up, he was in a much cooler room with Snake curled next to him. 

Ocelot sucked in a breath and stretched, groaning as his muscles protested and his ass throbbed.

Snake murmured low in his voice, his blue eye opening. 

Ocelot and Snake stared at each other for several minutes.

“Are you okay?”

Ocelot huffed, looking around the room and realised he was in Snake’s room, on Snake’s bed, and his clothing was gone, the barest hint of a blanket dragged across his thighs and lower stomach. Snake was much the same, naked except for the bit of blanket.

“I’m fine. I’m not some innocent omega.” Ocelot finally answered.

Snake rested his hand on Ocelot’s stomach, stroking the muscles.

“What did you do with David?” Ocelot asked when it became obvious Snake wasn’t going to speak.

“Iraq.”

Ocelot blinked.

“Isn’t that… isn’t that rather harsh?” 

Snake’s gaze flicked up to his.

“He put his hands on you. He fucked you and was about to claim you has his.”

Ocelot flushed.

“Well…”

“When he’s done, I’m sending him and Kaz to Alaska. Let him break in that uppity shit.” Snake growled.

Ocelot bit his lip.

“What did he say to you?” Snake asked, changing the subject.

Ocelot pressed his nose against Snake’s and ran his fingers through the thick black hair.

“Not much. Just mumbling nonsense.” Ocelot pressed his lips against Snake’s, smiling as Snake hummed in response.

If Ocelot told Snake what David had said, he knew Snake would personally string him and Ocelot couldn’t allow that. David still had a very, very important rule to play.

End.


End file.
